


Happy Birthday, Tony

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Iron Dad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short & Sweet, The Canon Is Mine To Command, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is alive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once lol, natasha is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Happy Birthday, Tony!It's been a month since Thanos attacked.One day, Morgan Stark knocks on her father's door.





	Happy Birthday, Tony

It had been a month since the second battle against Thanos and the reversal of the Snap that had turned half the population to dust. After five years, bam, everyone back again.

The world needed time to adjust. Most people had moved on and had built new lives for themselves and the ones that reappeared had to find a place for them to fit in.

It had been a month, Tony had been released from the hospital a week ago. The third Snap had taken a toll on him, the extensive scars on his arm almost reaching his neck. His hand was weak and stiff, but he could move, even if the motions were no longer as precise and fast as they used to be. A hand was a small toll to pay for the universe, he was lucky to even be alive after what he did.

He glanced in the mirror and saw the effects of age marring his face. He was no longer embarrassed by them or trying to hide them, he had accepted them as a part of him, something inevitable. The graying hair added to the look, making him look wise and sophisticated, even if his warm brown eyes and clothes made him look like a dad, which he was.

It was odd to think that he had aged another year and this time, unlike the previous four ones, he wouldn't have to spend them feeling sorry for himself for not saving the universe on the first try.

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts when an abrupt knocking sounded from the other side of the door, a fist hitting the lower part of the door, rhythm almost nonexistent. Sighing, he opened the door to reveal his baby girl Morgan who ran towards him and clung onto his legs as soon as the opening was wide enough for her to speed through.

"Hi sweet pea," he said while picking the young girl up, his previous lamenting forgotten in an instant, a wide smile appearing on his face, "What is it?"

She slung her arms around his neck and answered, "Mommy told me to get you, so I did."

He began to walk towards the room he thought Pepper was but on the way there he wondered, "Did mommy tell you why she needed me?"

"Nuh-uh. She told me it was a secret," she emphasized her point by whipping her head back and forth.

"A secret it is."

While still holding the girl, he pushed open the front door, hoping to find Pepper working in the garden as she wasn't anywhere in the house. The afternoon sun blinded him for a moment before his eyes fell upon someone standing in front of the house.

"Rhodey!" he called out, put Morgan back onto the ground for a moment and hugged the man tightly, "I've missed you. We should meet up more often, I am deprived of my cuddle bear."

Tony's arms still wrapped around him, he said, "I appreciate long hugs but man, you really have to get to your surprise."

"Wha-"

"Tones, did you manage to forget your own birthday?"

Tony broke the hug and looked him in the eye, "Wait, it's my birthday? So that's why Maguna wanted me to get to Pepper."

"Happy birthday!" he sighed and clapped the man on the shoulder, "Go get your girl, she's waiting for you by the side of the lake, just a bit farther from the house," he started walking in that direction, slow enough that Tony had an opportunity to pass him if he so wanted.

He picked Morgan up again and began to make his way there as well and stifled a small gasp when he saw the lights strewn over the trees, the colorful bulbs framing a part of his land.

Then he saw her, the beautiful deep blue dress swishing around her, the smile on her face wide and blinding.

"Happy birthday, Tony."

When he had somewhat recovered from the surprise, he noticed the other people behind her, the heroes he used to fight with a short while ago, his sons and the cyborg daughter he also managed to accidentally adopt, the civilian friends that stayed by his side.

A few stray tears escaped his eyes and for once, he wasn't going to hide them. After seeing that he was crying, Morgan wiped away some of his tears clumsily, dismayed to see her father cry. He hugged her tight and set her down, whispering to her that he was alright.

The tears kept on streaming when all of them started singing the birthday song to him. It was cheesy, but he loved it with all of his heart. 

"Happy birthday, Tony!" they all cheered in chorus.


End file.
